User talk:Iron Chef
Hi Iron Chef -- we are excited to have The Garage Band Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Hello Hi Iron Chef (which cuisine?)! I'm Wendy, and I happened to stop by your wiki today. You've done a great job getting started -- I love the guitar pick logo :) and the "Browse Artists" link in the navigation. If you find you have any questions or need help with anything, please leave a note on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 04:25, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Portals I should be able to sort out those portals you wanted soon. Ive been busy sorting out my home wikia and I had to take a forced wiki break. What sort of things do you want on them? --'Anarchyuk'(talk) 17:39, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Sorry, still not been alone to do this, but i havent forgot. Should be able to do it next week when i have more free time. I have an idea of what to do. Would you prefer it in tables or just text? Anarchyuk(talk) 16:15, 1 April 2008 (UTC) : Hey Iron Chef, I've created the first portal at Portal:Guitarists, tell me what you think, what should be different?, what else should there be? I'll make a start on the other portals soon. Anarchyuk(talk) 17:09, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Admins rights Thank you for putting your trust in me with the admin tools. My first task is to add me, yourself and the other admin to the administrators page. Another thing while im here, have you seen the monaco skin, do you like it? Anarchyuk(talk) 18:15, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Fire & Ice: The B-Sides In regard to your question about our album, we (Famosiz) are hoping the get the album out after our debut album, which, at the latest, will be near the end of the year. I would guess that the B-Sides album might be out by August. We, however, do have most of the B-Sides availible, and we're just waiting for our singles to get released to put them on the CD. If you want, I can give you a heads up. We're hoping to sell the album for about 8-10 dollars, since it is a 2-Disc set. Thats about all I known about it at this moment. Thanks for taking an interest!--Famosiz 00 18:04, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Re: Skin Sorry to hear you didnt like it. Was it the blue that was too bright? Im happy to stick with the green if you are. Although if you want to see what can be done regarding customization see the less than jake wiki. Anarchyuk(talk) ( ) 19:27, 23 July 2008 (UTC) : I can definately try. Any specific colours that you like, would go well with the backgrounds you have? Anarchyuk(talk) ( ) 10:47, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :: Sorry about the delay, been away. If you'd like to see what i've done up to now copy everything from User:Anarchyuk/monaco.css to User:Iron Chef/monaco.css and then refresh. There are still some things i need to work on. Tell me if you like it. Anarchyuk(talk) ( ) 10:57, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::Sorted it, shall i set it as the site skin? Anarchyuk(talk) ( ) 21:49, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Could you please delete the "Death by Religion" page. http://garagebands.wikia.com/wiki/Death_By_Religion Thank you.